


We Should Paint the Night Sky on Our Ceiling, then We Could Lay by the Fire and Stare at the Stars

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Petekey Married AU [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cold Weather, Conversation, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Happy Petekey, M/M, Petekey Married AU, fireplace, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: With the cold weather hitting pretty hard, Mikey and Pete lay by the fire together to keep warm.





	We Should Paint the Night Sky on Our Ceiling, then We Could Lay by the Fire and Stare at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to wish everyone a happy start of the year. I finished this just before it started, and I'm really glad this was the last thing I wrote in 2017. 
> 
> ~TwentySixNine

“I’m cold,” Pete whined as soon as Mikey stepped into the living room, Bear trailing behind him.  They weren’t sure how it happened, but Bear had taken to Mikey more than he had Pete, while Bunny simply ran around at night keeping them up, and avoided them both in the light of day the best she could.

“That’s my line,” Mikey teased as he made his way to where Pete was sitting on their couch.

“You can’t possibly be cold, with all those layers,” Pete shot back shaking his head.  Mikey simply smiled and made a b-line for their fireplace.  It was rare for them to use it, but sometimes, when the mood was just right, they couldn’t help the romantic aura that it tended to create.

“Let’s just sit by the fire, and warm up.”  Mikey said as Bear nuzzled his nose into Mikey’s thigh almost knocking him off balance a bit.  As he turned his attention back to the fireplace he knew that Pete was grabbing their fireplace blanket and pillows.  While Pete was out of the room Mikey looked down at Bear, “Bed, Bear, it’s time for bed.”  The puppy cocked his head with sad eyes, but listened to Mikey’s gentle command.  Although he would never admit it out loud Mikey felt his heart throb in guilt, and silently promised to make it up to Bear with lots of treats later.

Extinguishing the guilt, Mikey put starting logs into the fireplace along with some of the printed off pieces of papers that had bad reviews of both of their bands on them.  They had been drunk one night when they decided to print off bad reviews of all types, they wasted all their ink and paper and when they sobered up they decided to burn the hate away, well Pete did.  At first Mikey was annoyed by the waste, but now it made him smile watching the words that sometimes made Pete feel self conscious of the songs he wrote burn to ashes.  It proved just how unimportant they were.  And how wrong.

“Watching you burn those is my kink,” Pete chuckled as he watched Mikey start the edge of one of the reviews on fire before placing it on the starting logs.  

“Oh yeah?”  Mikey picked up another one, tore it apart and threw the pieces into the flames that were steadily growing.  

“Definitely,” Pete hummed as he laid their blanket on the floor and set their pillows down on top of it.  Both the blanket and the pillows held the scent of the smoke of all the other fires they had enjoyed together.  The ghost of their conversations lingered beside the smokey scent and the whispers of their laughter woven into each thread of the pillows.  As they laid down shoulder to shoulder facing the ceiling all those memories made space for the new ones they were about to create.  “We should paint the night sky on our ceiling, then we could lay by the fire and stare at the stars.”

Miley looked over at Pete with a giant smile on his face only to see that Pete wasn’t even looking at the ceiling he wanted to paint.  “That sounds like when of your old song titles,” Mikey teased grabbing Pete’s hand and placing a small kiss on it.  They both squeezed at the same time, a signal they came up with to remind each other that they were holding on for dear life, and planning on never letting go, not even in death.  

“I like the long song titles, they were strokes of genius,” Pete defended himself half heartedly.  He could feel Mikey’s hand slip out of his grip, but it didn’t matter because he knew that he had Mikey forever even if forever wasn’t long enough.  He watched as Mikey turned on his side to face him, propping his head on his hand.  

“You calling yourself a genius Mr. Way-Wentz?”  Mikey asked his eyes gleaming with something Pete was all too familiar with.  “Personally,” Mikey paused to move in closer, “I wouldn’t go that far.”  Not letting Pete respond Mikey moved in and closed the distance.  He let his lips hover above Pete’s for a moment before finally giving into the pull that was always there.  Both of their lips were chapped, but somehow the kiss cured that, just like it cured everything.  When Pete’s heart was between beats, Mikey’s was pounding for both of them.  Mikey’s exhale gave Pete something to inhale.  Connected like this they became each other lifeline’s and there was nothing that could stop that.

Except for their puppy.  Bear pushed between them separating their kiss, and laying in small gap acting as a divider.  Mikey and Pete shared a look, both of their faces cracking a tiny smile and from their lips fell a carefree laughter that they only shared with each other.  “Bear, I was trying to warm your whinny father up,” Mikey said petting Bear’s scruff.  Pete puckered his lips and Mikey waited for Pete to kiss him, but instead he placed a soft kiss on Bear’s head.  “You did that on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Pete said scooping Bear up and hugging the puppy close to his chest.  “You’re such a good boy,” Pete cooed as he scratched Bear’s ears but made eye contact with Mikey that he didn’t break.

“You’re an asshole,” Mikey sniggered, as he sat up.  He wasn’t planning on leaving, but Pete took it that way and grabbed ahold of Mikey’s arm to stop him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  Pete asked, “I’m not completely warmed up yet.”  Mikey smirked and let Pete pull him back in for another one of their world stopping, soul connecting kisses that only reminded them of how being together was as close to perfect as humanly possible.  Bear wiggled free from being uncomfortably caught between them and curled up at their feet basking in the heat of the flames.  Mikey reached for the hem of Pete’s t-shirt, but felt Pete’s hand stop him.

“Are you saying no?”  Mikey asked breaking the kiss.

“Yeah, I want to talk to you about something.”  Pete’s eyes were darting back and forth searching Mikey’s for any hint of a response, he didn’t find one.

“I love when we talk about things,” Mikey said laying back down.  He pressed into Pete’s side hoping to share body heat.  To Mikey and Pete being close was almost as great as being lost in one of those whirlwind kisses.  “What’s the topic this time?”

“Kids again,” Pete said, his arm that had snaked around Mikey pulled them closer together.  He let his fingers dance over Mikey’s shoulder creating a rhythmic pattern of intricate steps to the song of silence.  They’ve talked alot about this, but never seriously.  “We’ve been pretty busy for awhile, but we’re kind of in this nice place of having work and alot of time to complete it.  I think we can finally start thinking about this.”  

“I agree,” Mikey said.  Pete could feel those warm words of Mikey’s on his neck.  “But I have been thinking about this...alot actually.”

“How much is alot?”  Pete asked Mikey, because admittedly Pete had been too.

“Every free chance I get,” Mikey said, “usually before bed, or just whenever I think about how much I love you, and how much I love the life we’re leading.”  

Hearing that Pete started to feel like he and Mikey weren’t on the same train of thought for this one.  He knew Mikey wasn’t one to take many risks, or like change, and Pete liked that about Mikey because it anchored him somewhere perfectly between real possibilities and hopeful ones.  And while he knew kids could be risky, and they definitely brought along change he wasn’t expecting Mikey to be against adopting.

“Oh,” Pete said, and Mikey could hear the confused, unsure, mostly upset sentiment in that single syllable.

“Yeah,” Mikey said looking up at Pete through his perfect eyelashes.  “Then my mind always takes me to our future.  You know what I see?”

“What?”  Pete asked not really sure he was ready for what Mikey could possibly say.

“I see two of the world’s happiest fathers,” Mikey started, “in their backyard that used to be empty except for a rarely used swimming pool; only now it has an unnecessarily huge playset, a sandbox, and their pool deck is cluttered with pool toys.  They’re standing together watching their kids play, with the biggest smiles on their faces.  As they watch their children run around the expansive backyard with their dog doing his very best to join in on the fun, they imagine the people their children will become.  Even though their kids are still young they can image their graduation days, their prom nights, the first time they bring someone home, their first heartbreaks, their wedding days.  They think about how they could shape them into good human beings, and how they’ll deal with the way the world will try to make the kids into whatever is most convenient for society and how they’ll make sure that their kids now that being an individual is alot more fun, and satisfying.  They reflect on the lessons they learned as kids and how they can teach them better, and what new ones they should add.  And then these dads share a look that says exactly what they’re thinking:  _ we’re in over our heads, and there’s no going back.  We’ll be worrying about so much for so long, and yet we wouldn’t ever take it back because raising these children together is going to feel like a living hell at times, but will also never not feel heaven.  It doesn’t matter who they love, or what they believe in, all that matters is that they’re good people who feel loved, and are happy. _ ”

“Wow,” Pete said almost losing the word in his breathy exhale.

“Pete, I want that,” Mikey said as he rolled over onto his stomach.  “I know it’s change, and I’m not good with that, but I like to think that you and I would raise kids with open hearts and open minds.”

“I love you so fucking much, it’s insane,” Pete answered.

“I love you so fucking much too,” Mikey smiled placing one of his hands over Pete’s heart.

“Sometimes I wonder if there’s even room in my heart for anyone else,” Pete placed his own hand over Mikey’s.

“Is that from a Fall Out Boy song?”  Mikey teased.

“Yeah, it’s from the classic We Should Paint the Night Sky on Our Ceiling, then We Could Lay by the Fire and Stare at the Stars.  Rumor has it, it’s about Mikey Way of My Chemical Romance.”

“Aren’t they all?”

“Of course,” Pete answered, “Pete Wentz is a giant sucker for the guy.  Ever since they met he’s seen the world completely different, because that was the day it all started to make sense.”


End file.
